The OutBreak
by doctor-who-gamer
Summary: A HALO STORIES ABOUT THE UNSC,COVENANT,AND FLOOD ALL HAVING A EPIC BATTLE EPIC still in progress plz leave feedback to help me work with my writing skillz im going to stop at number 4 enles you guys what me to continue in chapter 5 master chief appears
1. happy times

**a/n**

**Me " I am a very big halo fan please don't complain this is a first time story"**

**Now I am gona have a bunny I found on the street do my disclaimer now I added a rabbit translator **

**Ok bunny lets start **

**bunny: nibble nibble nibble nibble nibble **

**Translator: I halofanfictionmaker**

**Do not own any thing of halo except a mug And I mugged someone for it anyways I don't own anything of halo but all of my oc now lets start**

**The Outbreak**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy times**

**Every one was doing what they normally did Corey the pilot with his radiant green eyes and brown hair was making good or bad jokes out of almost everything trying to impress Sam he was also some what of a ghost to the rest like he was heartless. Sam the other pilot and she was pretty nice for a pilot with her nice golden brown hair with her caring blue eyes. While privates Lewis and Simon both like twins with out the same looks but same thoughts Simon was I bit chubby with brown eyes and hair while Lewis had blue eyes with blue dyed hair were playing video games while always making videos of them selves not knowing what they were doing while corporal Cole with his stern almost black eyes and red highlights in his black hair talking with sergeant Hamish with his deathly glare from his cold red eyes**

**And dark blonde hair while also talking to commander Daniel but prefers Dan because his simple looks brown hair and gold eyes with staff sergeant Matteo with his black hair and his brown eyes with private David trailing being somewhat like a noisy parasitize not even worth describing him**


	2. not so happy times

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Not so happy times**_

_**The siren sounded meaning a urgent meeting was called. **_

_**Everyone rushed with private David in the lead.**_

_**Then out of no where a giant explosion went off and hurled David in to rubble with some pointy shrapnel in his chest started to bleed out Corey rushed to his side to help him but David whispered in his ear I have a secret to tell you be vary afraid the meeting is about the the Corey heard a faint noise the flooooood. no David come on CALL THE MEDIC,CALL THE MEDIC that's all Corey could do but sadly the medic perished in the great sangheili wars of 3043 no one ever wondered why they never got a new medic. **_

_**Another siren sounded Alarm: every one in squads alpha and bravo head to the armory we have new equipment for you double time we are under attack by a covenant cruiser with out any life forms? Solders triple time NOW. so they all sprinted down Corey seemed the only one not to ever break a sweat. They were greeted by a new arrival an ONI? How they were in deep space far from the oni even the UNSC. my name is McGraw oni McGraw Corey said under his breath now lets start here **_

_**With your new armor what for a mission about the mission to the covenant cruiser I know what's on there im not risking my friends or any marine on this ship. that was the first time they heard him refer to them as friend or even use the word friends in well never so it must have been pretty dangerous. ignoring every thing Corey just said now you all are getting mark IV armor. Corey interrupted again no alpha and bravo are pulling out even thou he was just a pilot he had trust of all of bravo and alpha squads. if he didn't do it the rest pulled out because he was pretty hardcore and they needed two pelicans incase one was shot down. even then they went back like when Sams pelican crashed on reach while evac was under way with hurt troopers onboard Corey always went back for her for every one.**_

_**now the oni spook continued to talk **_

_**The armor is a bit tough to move in but you'll get used to it corey sharply raised his voice im not going. the oni spook yelled into his face you are going and if you don't then you will be executed for treason. the oni went back to his straight posture now you all will leave at exactly 6:30 but sir that's impossible its already 6:00 then you better hurry. they all stared to help each other into there suits and get all of there weapons together. **_


	3. deadly times

**Chapter 3**

**Deadly times**

**They were on there ship on there way to the cruiser all ready in there small pelicans because of there armor ready for a firefight once there on there ship they opened the doors and took point it smelt like flesh human and covenant both rotting they found a powdery mold that was a baby green puke and there was gun shells littering the floor but old and plasma burns on the walls blood fused with each other and Sam and Corey walked out of the pelicans were not staying unless one of you stay im sorry Corey, Sam but we will need every one just look out for each other Sam looked worried ok but you should look over there a body's of covenant and humans taking refuge in a barrier cover the flood had defiantly been here as Corey though of this is suicide so he headed for his pelican then a flood combat for flanked him while other flood attacked the rest of the group. Corey kicked the flood up off him and **

**Took out his shotgun and shot right through the flood and watched it fall then informed the squads of the floods weakest spot in its chest. As they finished off the flood they split up alpha squad consisting of Daniel, Sam, Hamish ,and Corey put the explosives in the engines while bravo team consisting of Simon, Lewis, Cole, and matteo destroy the bridge the flood infection forms started to seep from the air vents and so did a strange tentacle that started to talk to Corey in his mind and all of a sudden while talking to Sam he was about to shoot her because of the strange tentacle he felt like he knew the tentacle like it was a caring being like s family and he could hear other voices in his head in fact the infection forms started to gather around him and they almost seemed to talk to him a good 2 hours passed and he decided to check up on Sam he started to walk then he noticed he was limping he thought it was nothing then he saw his hands a three finger/claw hand with the other one a tentacle he started to scream but as soon as Sam heard the scream she was attacked by a combat form she fought it off and was about to shoot it were Corey told her to shoot it then she looked at its face it was only making noises but trying to talk to her**

**She listened then it was no longer gibberish is was English and it was COREY!**


	4. flooded times

**Chapter 4**

**Flooded times**

**How how are you don't be afraid his voice sounded like several talking at once I I was infected I lo long time ago when we first in encountered the flood on the firs first halo ring there's a grave mind on board we we need to get out of here that's only when I fully mutated if I stay here to long ill stay mutated forever but I cant leave unless we complete the mission so Corey got in his pelican and flew it to the engines and shot towards the engines then set it to a 3 minute time before it crashes into the engines while Sam contacted the teams and told them the situation so when the slipspace drive is hurt they will all die so they ran to the bridge then they noticed Dan, Hamish, Simon, and Lewis were missing**

**They started to sprint back to see Hamish being torn in to two pieces while Lewis was stabbed through the back and devoured while Simon said what the FUCK GOD DAMN YOU! Then whacked with a hammer fist and had tentacles driven through him. And screamed till silenced. The four left Corey ,Sam , metteo ,and Cole destroyed the bridge and left Corey was put in isolation to try to find a cure away from his friends and no one ever viewed him the same except Sam.**

_**THE END?**_

Hey please send me feed back if I should continue and add the covenants


End file.
